


Prince

by cashewoutside



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, I Havent Slept In Two Days, M/M, dont read ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewoutside/pseuds/cashewoutside
Summary: chen needs someone to married





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockjjing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockjjing/gifts).



> happy birthday lololol

One day Chen being bored in his really big castle Don’t know what to do. His father said he have to marry earlier.  
“I am old and I can’t be the king anymore I can’t lead people in the castle, you have to married!” It is make him much stress and he feels sad and mad but one thing he can fix this. He have to find boy to married him so he make letters for the people that want to married him. It’s like competition he fell excited because so many people.

In competition just 5 people the winner of the competition. 

“Congratulations for the champion”  
“Thank you your majesty” 

He back to his bed is night time he fell tired. The champion sleeps in the castle some room for a boy. In the morning he shocked because he hear some screaming from his father bed he come to look and  
“my crown, my crown, I lost my crown!” he help his father to find his crown. One of the maid in the castle cried and said  
“I found the crown, I found his crown in the room of men who had won the competition” His father angry and come close to the champion room and check Chen come to look.  
“Who the naughty boy who has had steal my crown?” the boys still does not want to confess and the boys just being quiet His father was very angry with that boys and throw him out of the castle and say “I can’t trust you all get away from this castle and never come back”  
“But daaad one of the all-male was definitely one of the guilty so we have to investigate who did it” chen whine after that his father agree to him and give the boys time to live in a castle for a week. He speak to all men to confess who the culprit who had been stealing the crown of his father. “Ok just forget it the boy who find the culprit can marry me” The boys excited and go to work to find the culprit and he go back to his bed and sleep faster than him though. 

He wake up at nine o clock because of the accident he have to talk with that boys at night and he sleep at one a clock and know he have to take care of them. He come to the boys’ room and check and some of the boys shock me he said that he find a culprit and I said to him that he must have proof that it was he who stole the crown of my father and he said that he have evidence  
“That boy name is sehun that guy is the one who has had steal your father crown!” and he say the evidence very strong and I tell to my dad and Sehun go to jail and I marry to him that find the villain his name is Xiumin.  



End file.
